Samjon II the Happy
King Samjon II the Happy Samjon II was the sixth king of the Kidnap kingdom. He was the eldest son of King Samjon I the Elder and the brother of the great Duke Matthias and King Jazz III. His reign was marked by victories with the Wildhut Empire that had become a great power. King Samjon II followed him at his throne or at a time when the Wildhut Empire conquered everything in the way. Samjon II was very cheerful and joking, after any victory he organized a party, he enjoyed great fun and good pleasure. He is considered a very good commander in the army who had a lot of experience and rejected many invasions of the Wildhut wild boar, he had the skills developed in the fight, he was never married to his attitude to rule the kingdom. The apprenticeship spent near his very young father, participated in the country's leadership and went to wars with his father. He fought in the wars against the conquest of the Wingclaw kingdom and the subsequent uprisings, he was associated with the reign of his father, occupying the country's leadership. Arriving at the throne he woke up with the enemy blowing in his neck, the neighboring countries had already been conquered by the massive expansion of Wildhut, a major invasion had begun on the kingdom of Kidnap. Samjon II had left in his hands a large, powerful country with large territories and a well-trained and well-trained army. Kidnap - Wildhut wars He successfully rejected the first invasion, but a second invasion was about to follow, the king sought strategies to catch the enemy in inaccessible places where he could easily knock. The invading army headed by General Murk Slan advances from the north, the fortresses of the kingdom will fall into the hands of the invaders, they will continue to advance through a narrow shortage, the army of squirrels will start the fires killing much of the invading army, Murk Slan will try to escape but you will be decapitated in the battle of King Samjon II. Victoria was on the side of the squirrels, however, part of the northeastern territory had been conquered by wild boar that had already made a command. Samjon II will start a two-day party to celebrate the victory, in which the head of the wild boar will be tied to the tree and beaten. Big Han of Wildhut when he heard that the country's greatest general was beheaded, unable to bear the humiliation of sending the soldiers to recover the head of the general in exchange for peace. The messengers will be received by King Samjon II, during the discussion the king asks the messengers to make peace and return the head of the general only if they capture the conquered territory, they will not agree with the king's terms. The King being very joking makes a joke by saying that he invites them to the table, the messengers being killed and burned at the rotisserie command of the King, one alone will be spared, but his tail and ears will be cut. The backwater into the empire tells the great Han what's going on, it's starting a new invasion of Kidnap. Sorik Grus will lead the invasion, heavy battles will follow, but then the boars will retire for the moment. Sorik Grus was surprised that the wild boar had conquered so many countries with ease, but the Kidnap kingdom could not be defeated at all. The King was preparing for war with his trustworthy men, Jess and Triles. Matteo was a young officer serving the King, and he asks Jess to get approval for his mission, but he refuses. Jess starts at dawn to attack the enemy camp, but the mission will be a failure and Jess and three other subordinates will get out alive. Sorik Grus will order the move of the camp, Matteo has been spying on the general wild boar for a long time. The following days the squad army will suffer heavy defeats, Matteo was determined to carry out his plan without the approval of his superior. Matteo gathers a few well-trained comrades and is preparing to assassinate Sorik Grus, he knew the wild boar was a big drunk and must be attacked when drunk. That evening Matteo entered the enemy camp where Sorik was drunk, taking advantage of the situation, killing Sorik and his guards. Returning to the squire camp, the king calls him to him, the king will praise him for his courage and promote him as a general. Samjon II will order an attack to destroy the enemies that were disorganized without a general. The boars run to eat the earth, return home. King Samjon II will organize a party in honor of the hero Matteo. In Wildhut the Great Han who had fallen to bed for some time dies, and for a while he will be peace. The new Han will order a new invasion, the invasion will be crushed by the army led by Jess and Matteo. The reign of the new Han will be short, it is poisoned, so the invasions will stop for a while.In the autumn of 2018 the parasites will create a new country formed by a riot conducted by a ferret that was the general of Wilngclaw. The King sends Matteo to crush the resurrection, meanwhile the wild boar will attack the parasite kingdom and fire the fortresses. Matteo will easily destroy the parasite country because the parasite king will be betrayed. The gates of the fortress will be opened and Matteo will capture the so-called king and take him to Kidnap, where he will remain in prison, and then he will be hanged. This was the last attempt of the parasites to have a country . The choice of the new king Samjon II had no offspring so he wanted to leave one of his younger brothers to the throne. Matthias refused to go to the throne, then Jazz III was chosen as the heir to the throne, being crowned in January 2019. Legacy Samjon II was known to be a capable king who faced major threats, he also known himself as a cheerful monarch who enjoyed fun and jokes being considered the most "cheerful king" Family Father : Samjon I the Elder Mother : Klarinna Brothers : Great Duke Matthias King Jazz III